Gloryhole
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Porque la confidencial y rápida diversión que un agujero en los baños públicos otorga, siempre puede ir más allá. [ZoroxLaw] #LawZopalabanda ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Zoro!


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Universo alterno.

* * *

 _ **¡Holaaaaaaaa! Aquí presente para el reto LawZo(?) xD.**_

 _ **Asdaljfldklsdsd, bueno, realmente éste one-shot es un ZoroxLaw, porque sinceramente me cuesta manejar más a Zoro de pasivo, que a Law xD; lo cual, supongo se debe a que no lo prefiero así, lol.**_

 _ **De todos modos, esto es algo que salió de mi perversa cabecita, juegue, y que espero disfruten.**_

 _ **Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.  
**_

* * *

Suspiró, sintiendo su cara completamente caliente, hasta sus orejas, y, si bien su tez era morena, estaba seguro que su sonrojo se notaría estrepitosamente si alguien lo veía. Su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza contra su pecho, con la misma magnitud con que fruncía su ceño. Tan violento, tan salvaje.

Zoro no era una persona que se avergonzara a diestra y siniestra por todo lo que en su vida hacía. Ciertamente, era un hombre que tenía dificultades para algunas cosas —como sucedía en todas las personas—, pero sus emociones eran bien controladas por él, o en la mayoría de las situaciones era así.

Empero, ésta situación era nueva para él. Y, pese al bochorno que ciertamente le causaba, no estaba dispuesto a irse sin disfrutar; había acudido ahí porque quería algo nuevo. Quería encontrar una adrenalina que fuera más allá de tener sexo casual.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras su mirada continuaba abajo, clavada en el agujero de la pared derecha del cubículo del baño público, que estaba a la altura de su pelvis. Roronoa sabía muy bien lo que tenía qué hacer, por supuesto, pero para empezar, ni siquiera estaba duro y no había _alguna_ persona —desconocida— en el baño de al lado.

Cerró un momento su ojo —el otro estaba permanentemente cerrado por una cicatriz—, concentrándose, para deshacerse de la molesta vergüenza ante la inexperiencia de acudir a esos lugares. Y también, para excitarse.

Porque por muy tosco y serio que Zoro podría parecer al principio, su deseo sexual no era diferente al de los demás. Y, para qué negar, que saber que su virilidad podría ser atendida por un desconocido, le excitaba. Oh, sí, le calentaba mucho.

Por supuesto, no era lo mismo a ver directamente a la persona hincada y dominada ante él mientras la felación se llevaba a cabo.

Un par de pasos le hicieron abrir su ojo, enterándose que el baño continuó finalmente estaba ocupado.

Era el momento.

Zoro sintió el vértigo del deseo recorrer con fiereza su columna vertebral al ver cómo _esa_ persona desconocida, metía su lengua por el agujero, llamando el cetro de su lujuria sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. No sabía si era una mujer o un _hombre_ , simplemente su cierre bajó y no esperó para meter su pene por aquel agujero.

Y, joder.

Esa desconocida lengua abrasó su pene cuando le lamió el glande repetidas veces, como si fuera un niño conociendo una paleta, saboreándola. Sintió cómo la boca se acercó más hasta poder succionarle el glande, chupando descaradamente; esa cavidad estaba completamente húmeda, tal parecía que esa persona estaba segregando más saliva a propósito, hundiendo poco a poco la virilidad del de cabello verde en un mar de placer.

—Ahh… —Zoro apretó los labios cuando la mezcla de un gemido y jadeo salió de su boca.

Por inercia a sostenerse en algo, con su diestra se sujetó de la parte de arriba de la delgada —y un poco más alta que él— pared del cubículo. Se relamió los labios y su ojo reflejaba todo el fuego de la excitación y placer que la desconocida boca le originaba.

Éste mismo individuo sujetó la base el miembro erecto, masajeándolo, ahora dándole succiones y lamidas por todo el contorno, empapándolo en saliva, provocando un suave chapoteo. Parecía que momentáneamente, Zoro y esa persona, eran los únicos en ese lugar, porque podía escuchar perfectamente ese estimulante sonido.

Su mano apretó el agarre que tenía en la pared, mientras que echó la cabeza hacía atrás, en respuesta de que su falo fue ingerido por completo.

— ¡…! — _mierda, mierda… ¡Maldición!_ , Roronoa prefería guardarse las palabras de lujuria, pero no pudo resistir el impulso de empujar su cadera, embistiendo la boca ajena sin problema.

Su cuerpo quemaba, con su virilidad siendo consumida por las paredes de la garganta de esa persona, que le apretaban maravillosamente, envolviéndole en el vapor del placer, como si fuera un maldito volcán en erupción. Pero estaba sintiendo la jodida gloria, más aún cuando los vaivenes empezaron y escuchó algunas arcadas.

En ese momento, Zoro estaba ensimismado en el placer, en todas esas llamas que recorrían las células de su cuerpo, activando todo su sistema nervioso central, como para reconocer que los breves sonidos que la otra boca soltó, _no_ eran los de una mujer.

Qué importaba de todos modos, esa felación era una de las mejores que estaba recibiendo en toda su puta vida. Sobre todo, porque las mujeres con quiénes había estado, no habían tenido la misma facilidad de poder devorar su virilidad.

De repente, todas esas succiones y chapoteos se volvieron más agresivos, causando que Roronoa apretara los dientes por el impacto de la sensación inefable que impactó su cuerpo como un tsunami, removiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo y cerebro, descontrolándolo, aumentando su deseo de romper esa gloriosa boca que lo comía.

Por los insistentes gemidos ahogados, que débilmente logró percibir en el baño contrario, Zoro se dio cuenta que esa persona no solo estaba dándole placer a él, sino que se estaba masturbando. Y, joder, que saber que estaba siendo participe de un hecho así, lo terminó de hacer _explotar_.

Embistió con fuerza, olvidándose que era una boca lo que envolvía su pene, y su esencia fértil salió disparada, con tal fuerza, como si en ésta estuviese contenida toda la lujuria del momento.

Lastimosamente, el de cabello verde no estaba tranquilo todavía. Porque si así esa boca lo había complacido, no se imaginaba como sería ingresar en ese cuerpo por _otro_ lado. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía reconocer cuando algo le daba muy buenos resultados.

Fue capaz de sentir como su pene fue sujetado de la base, pero no salió por completo de esa boca, solo lo suficiente para que su semen manchara al dueño en los labios. Se estremeció por como su glande recorrió ese par de labios, como un labial, y no evitó gruñir.

Hubo un último chupetón, que se llevó no solo un gemido por parte de Zoro, sino la completa _Navidad_ que celebró entre sus piernas en esa larga felación.

No movió ningún ápice, se quedó quieto, deseando que lo próximo en conocer fuera otro _agujero_.

Empero, lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue el bufido de una risa, el sonido de un cierre de pantalón subiéndose y los pasos de salida del individuo. Y, solo porque Zoro estaba todavía abrumado por semejante acción, es que no salió de su baño para obtener lo demás que ahora quería, importándole un comido el reconocer a esa persona, como un _hombre_.

…

El cansancio adornaba su cuerpo, como el mismo impacto que causaban los fuegos artificiales al llegar al cielo, estallando en diversos colores. Pero no era algo que pudiera evitar, Zoro tenía un trabajo de policía que cumplir, así que no se quejaba.

Afortunadamente, el elevador, del edificio departamental donde vivía, estaba vacío. Él era la única alma que estaba abordando ahora, así que no tendría ningún tipo de estresores.

O eso creía, de no ser porque una mano cobriza se metió en medio de las puertas del elevador, evitando que éste se cerrara, y el cuerpo de su vecino de departamento ingresó.

Unos ojos grises como el metal, observaron al de cabello verde con una habitual seriedad e indiferencia. El dueño de éstos, era un médico cirujano, que vivía justo enfrente de su departamento; sabía que se llamaba Law, porque en algunas veces hubo un encuentro en los elevadores, cuando se iban al trabajo, o regresaban, como en éste caso, y el susodicho llevaba su bata blanca con su nombre. No es como si hubiesen hablado realmente, tampoco eran amigos.

Roronoa suponía que, por la cercanía de dónde vivían, es que el pelinegro sabía también su nombre.

El transcurso del elevador se dio en silencio. Uno muy cómodo, a decir verdad. Las paredes internas reflejaban un poco la silueta de los dos hombres, y, por mera inercia, la visión de Zoro terminó en el reflejo de los labios del ajeno.

Hasta ese momento, es que prestó más atención en ese doctorcito. Notó que tenía barba, pero sin ser excesiva, solo adornaba una pequeña parte de su mandíbula; luego, miró las manos, que relucían por sus tatuajes en las falanges y dorso. ¿Acaso un doctor podía tener esa clase de cosas? Recordó, que en alguna ocasión, también lo vio usando arracadas, pero suponía que esa vez no fue a trabajar.

No conocía del ámbito de salud, así que simplemente dejó de pensar en eso. Iba a desviar la mirada, pero notó en el reflejo ajeno, como éste alzó una ceja.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? —Law miró de mala manera al otro por invadirlo indirectamente.

—Ninguno.

Incómodo, y algo avergonzado, por verse descubierto de esa manera —¿desde cuándo se quedaba viendo a los hombres así?—, Zoro desvió la mirada, incapaz de darse cuenta de cómo Law escondió una sonrisa divertida y descarada.

Las puertas del elevador por fin se abrieron, así que los dos salieron sin tardanza. El piso en el que estaban ubicados los departamentos de ambos, hoy estaba en silencio, seguramente porque la mayoría de los dueños estaba de fiesta al ser viernes.

El de cabello verde vio de refilón como Law pasó de largo —Zoro ya estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento— para irse a su propia vivienda. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos ingresara, una frase interrumpió el silencio convenientemente.

—Bonitos zapatos, Zoro-ya —musitó Law, sin verle, pero no fue necesario que hicieran contacto visual, para que el nombrado muchacho reconociera que estaba sonriendo.

Sin más, el pelinegro se metió a su departamento.

Y, Zoro no entendió porque carajo se sintió descubierto.

…

Él, era un hombre que no tenía ningún tipo de adicción. El alcohol no contaba como tal, porque su resistencia a éste era casi perfecta, así que no terminaba como vagabundo los muchos días que gustaba disfrutar de ésta bebida.

Empero, no pudo evitar de la misma manera, el volver a ir a ese lugar donde los agujeros adquirían otro significado.

Ahora, la vergüenza se había esfumado y Zoro estaba emocionado, controlando bien la impaciencia. Era como si supiera que esa misma boca lo recibiría el día de hoy, aunque ya había pasado una semana desde que probó la gloria de ese agujero y difícilmente las mismas personas se encontraban en lugares como éste.

Por la misma emoción, el de cabello verde no tuvo ninguna dificultad en excitarse; con solo recordar el cielo de boca que probó aquella vez, bastaba para que sus pantalones quisieran reventar sin escrúpulos. Tanto así, que cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse, hasta que la puerta del baño continuo se abrió, no esperó más invitación y adentró su pene en el agujero de la pared.

Se estremeció al sentir los dedos tocar su carne erecta, los cuáles parecían recorrerlo con un deseo tan tremendo, pues si bien la felación no empezaba, Zoro siseó y el brillo de la lujuria, del deseo incontrolable, adornó su iris.

Esas manos acariciaron la carne con una tortuosa lentitud, subiendo y bajando, presionando el glande como si fuera un botón. _Mierda, ¿qué está esperando para metérsela a la boca?_ ,gruñó mentalmente, sin embargo, no podía negar que el disfrute que las manos contrarias le estaban otorgando, era grandioso. Estaban calientes y la vulgaridad con que le agarraban, solo lo hicieron jadear, pero también le hicieron darse cuenta que la sensación áspera que esas palmas y dedos tenían, efectivamente, _no_ eran las de una mujer.

Y, finalmente, el fluido bucal de la boca envolvió el falo de Zoro, haciéndolo gemir inesperadamente. Estuvo tan concentrado en sentir el masaje de esas manos, que cuando la suavidad de esos labios, combinados con la humedad de la lengua, chocó contra su piel, no pudo mantener el silencio.

Escuchó una pequeña risa de cinismo al otro lado, que le hizo gruñir. _Este desgraciado disfruta hacerme perder el control así_ , pensó. A éstas alturas, no tenía caso ponerse a negar lo obvio, y que tampoco le molestaba que un hombre estuviera atendiéndolo tan bien.

Pero él no dijo nada. Estaba seguro que tendría una oportunidad para cobrárselas, de alguna manera lo haría, pese a que sabía que era un riesgo entrometerse de más, porque se suponía éste lugar solo servía para obtener placer —y darlo— confidencialmente.

Zoro lo sabía y aun así, no evitaba la curiosidad, y el inminente deseo de poseer al dueño de esa gloriosa boca.

Cuando el orgasmo volvió a alcanzar al muchacho, éste supo que no podía escapar tan fácil de lo que deseaba.

…

Los días siguieron su ritmo normal, en su trabajo las cosas no salían de lo estándar, y fácilmente hubiese caído en la monotonía, de no ser porque gustaba de disfrutar de su tiempo libre en el kendo… Y en su nuevo gusto, el agujero de la gloria de esos malditos baños públicos.

Por supuesto, Zoro tuvo sexo con otras personas, pero eso no le quitaba el deseo y las ganas de continuar llegando a ese lujurioso lugar. Y, cada vez que tenía la dicha de coincidir con el dueño de la boca de cielo, que eran todas las veces —parecía como si esa persona lo vigilara para llegar al momento exacto—, se daba cuenta que no se comparaba en nada con sus demás aventuras.

Semanas habían pasado desde la primera vez que llegó ahí. Primero acudía una vez por semana, pero al darse cuenta que la desconocido boca de cielo llegaba al mismo tiempo, sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes, siendo recibido por esa misma y deliciosa boca.

Como hoy, que su cetro estaba repleto de humedad, sin embargo, ahora su fuente de placer no era la boca de esa persona.

Más bien, la fricción contra otra carne hirviente y dura era lo que tenía a Zoro con el aliento siseante, mordiéndose los labios, ahogando los gemidos que el placer inminente le generaba. Sensaciones tan poderosas los envolvían, como si un remolino hubiese atrapado su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo.

Jamás esperó el cambio de hoy, pero vaya que lo estaba gozando, joder.

Su carne estaba hirviendo e incluso estaba moviendo su cadera para poder frotarse con mayor descaro. Con urgencia, mientras que su saliva se mezclaba entre el pre seminal de ambos, obscena y deliciosamente. La mano ajena a veces envolvía ambos falos, apretándolos, ahorcándolos en lujuria.

Y el estallido de nieve ocurrió nuevamente, eficaz y caliente, abrumadoramente.

Un proceso nuevo, que no fue el único día que se llevó a cabo.

Empero, de la misma manera en que Zoro también era consumido hasta ensimismarse en la excitación, sumergiéndose en ese mar de placer, lo mismo sucedía con ese desconocido.

Porque el goce era entre ambos. A los dos les gustaba, les fascinaba, los embriagaba y los atrapaba como malditos adictos, incapaces de escapar; los dos eran presas de la voraz y depredadora lujuria.

Esa, que estaba presente cada que las pieles viriles se frotaban.

Esa, que estaba presente entre la boca de cielo y el cetro de infierno.

Esa misma lujuria, ese mismo deseo salvaje que descontrolaba a Zoro, al cual no le importaba sujetarse de la parte de arriba de la pared, y que sus dedos fueran vistos del otro lado del baño, esa misma es la que finalmente se apoderó del muchacho ajeno.

De ese muchacho que se había esforzado tanto en no hacer más, manteniendo su identidad en secreto, por el cual, el de cabello verde no había podido ni imaginar de quién se trataba.

El abrasador orgasmo nuevamente atacó a los dos, y, por primera vez, el del baño contrario, se sujetó del extremo de arriba de la pared, dejando sus dedos _cobrizos_ a la vista.

Zoro alzó su mirada por mera inercia, descargando su Navidad sin problema alguno, fue por eso que accidentalmente se dio cuenta del acto.

Pero, la sensación orgásmica por primera vez no les duró demasiado a ambos; el ajeno se despegó más rápido de lo esperado y su mano volvió a esconder, hasta que la puerta del baño contrario se abrió, dejando ir con prisa a ese individuo.

La rapidez de huida no fue tan favorable, pues ese único ojo sano de Roronoa, fue capaz de observar —y reconocer— los _tatuajes_ que adornaban la mano ajena.

…

De todas las veces casuales que se encontraba a Law por alguna parte del edificio departamental, Zoro no lo había vuelto a ver desde hace una semana.

Y, pese a todo lo que pudiera aparentar, no era tan idiota. No cuando le convenía, no cuando de verdad quería culminar ese jodido y tremendo deseo que lo tenía de adicto en ese agujero en el baño.

Empero, no es como si fuese a presentarse frente al departamento de Law, encimándose a él sin ningún problema.

Él no lo iba a buscar. Y no por simple orgullo, sino porque quién había escapado vilmente por quedar descubierto, fue Trafalgar, no él.

Muy diferente fuese, si el que escapó hubiese sido Zoro, porque al final de cuentas, le costara lo que le costara, terminaba enfrentando lo que "debía". Obviamente, si el doctor de ojos grises no tenía el valor suficiente para encararlo, buscaría la manera de hacerlo él.

Tenía fe en que Law lo hiciera, no porque no fuera capaz de ir y decirle sus verdaderos deseos; de lo mucho que gozaba que su boca y su virilidad chocaran contra la suya. Sino porque no era alentador tener de compañero a alguien _cobarde_ , aunque fuera uno sexual, ya que Zoro no pretendía que fuera de una sola noche el goce que quería obtener y dar.

Con eso en mente, el de cabello verde continuó yendo al agujero de la gloria, pero el chico de tatuajes ya no se presentó.

Y, probó otras bocas ahí, sin ser lo mismo.

Le fastidiaba tener que saciar sus deseos en otro cuerpo, en otra boca, que no fuera la de ese doctorcito de pacotilla.

Nunca se había planteado el hecho de ver a Law como alguien atractivo, sin embargo, tan pronto se lo imaginó en todas las cosas que estuvieron haciendo por medio de aquel agujero, su imagen de él cambió por completo.

Zoro quería verlo a los ojos mientras ambos se frotaban, mientras Law devoraba con esa masculina boca, su cetro de lujuria entre besos absorbentes. Quería verlo cuando lo poseyera, en todas las posiciones que él conocía, y, sobre todo, quería devolverle parte del cielo que le hizo conocer mediante su boca.

…

Era sábado, con un clima invernal que llegaba hasta los huesos de las personas, a tal grado, que Zoro estaba seguro, era en ésta época que los procesos de reproducción subían a niveles inimaginables y con una creatividad muy favorable.

Lo sabía, porque justamente él deseaba llevar a cabo ese ritual, obviamente, con diferentes actores; no se trataba de reproducirse, sino simplemente de disfrutar.

Hoy era el límite que se fijó el mismo para esperar a Law. Para saber sí era lo suficientemente valiente de volver a llegar, de reconocer que se calentaba tanto como él, entre juegos sexuales hecho por hombres. De no ser así, lo enfrentaría.

Zoro esperaba expectante, con su cuerpo dirigido a donde estaba ese agujero de la pared de ese baño, que era para todo, menos para lo realmente servía un inodoro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerza que Law apareciera, joder, lo deseaba con un feroz libido.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero un par de pasos se hicieron presentes finalmente. La puerta del baño continuo se abrió, y el show empezó.

Pero no como Roronoa esperaba, para nada.

Antes de que él mismo pasara su virilidad por el agujero —estaba tan seguro que se trataba del pelinegro—, lo que pasó por ese lugar, fue la virilidad de otro. El impacto se reflejó en Zoro, con un inmutable silencio, y la cara en blanco, sin ningún tipo de expresión. Como si fuera un niño que no supiera resolver un problema de matemáticas.

—Si quieres jugar, primero debes ganárterlo —la arrogante y cínica voz de Law traspasó los oídos del de cabello verde, como un claro desafío—, Zoro-ya.

No era necesario ver el rostro del pelinegro para saber que estaba sonriendo.

Zoro también sonrió y, recordando los juegos que en su cetro se habían llevado a cabo, miró fijamente el erecto pedazo de carne del doctor. No tenía experiencia en complacer de esa manera, pero no significaba que no iba a demostrarlo, al contrario.

—Qué bueno que no eres un cobarde, Law —fue su única respuesta.

No era lo que estaba esperando, aun así, eso no significaba no fuera a hacerlo. Porque para qué negarlo, Roronoa lo deseaba; deseaba probar de diferentes maneras al pelinegro y esta era una buena oportunidad, no solo para saborearlo, sino para evitar que volviera a escapar. Y, para ganar lo que tanto deseó desde el principio.

Se hincó en el suelo, mientras que su mano derecha sujetó toscamente la base de ese miembro moreno, que soltaba el calor en cada poro, en cada vena que sobresalía de su carne. Zoro lo miró con el ceño fruncido y cerró el ojo, con algo de vergüenza —por ser la primera vez que lo hacía—, aunque ese gesto fue para concentrarse.

Y su lengua empezó a trabajar. No era lo mismo que tratar con su propio pene, claro que no.

Era mucho mejor.

Con su sin hueso recorrió toda la extensión, delineando las venas más sobresalientes de esa carne, hasta que estuvo brillando por la saliva, y le chupó el glande. Abrió su ojo y la excitación lo incendió cuando Law soltó un jadeo, seguido de un gemido.

Zoro sonrió por eso y porque notó como el pelinegro se sostuvo del extremo de arriba de la pared del baño.

—Si pierdes el tiempo así, no vas a convencerme —siseó Law, detrás de aquella pared. Aun así, el tono excitado de su voz le llegó a Zoro como un inmenso viento que hizo crecer el incendio en su cuerpo, sobre todo, en su miembro.

No respondió, al menos, no con palabras. Se metió la mitad de la carne erecta, apretándolo con sus mejillas y lengua, frotándolo lo mejor que su inexperta boca podía. No se lo metió por completo, que vamos, eso requería experiencia o tener de una garganta fácil de dilatar.

Law apretó los labios, con la lujuria golpeando su raciocinio, buscando liberar sus instintos de la manera más vil, haciéndolo caer, al mismo tiempo en que el ajeno succionaba y absorbía su hombría hecha carne.

La lengua ajena se encargaba de acariciarlo con fuerza, como si estuviera limpiándolo, solo que en vez de eso, lo dejaba empapado de saliva. Las manos de Zoro envolvían la parte que su boca no podía cubrir, y aun así, causaban maravillas inefables en todo el cuerpo de Trafalgar.

Joder. Se daba cuenta que Roronoa no era tan experto, sin embargo, no significaba que no estuviera logrando consumir su serenidad en expresiones de placer. De un placer que provocaba su cadera se moviera sinuosamente contra esa boca, buscando más el fondo, buscando más presión, buscando más mar.

La boca de Zoro logró arrancar un gemido en Law, cuando aumentó la velocidad y la agresión con que succionaba su pene, como si deseara arrancarlo y devorarlo realmente. Los chapoteos lograron hacer un eco delicioso dentro de los baños, tan vulgares y lejanos a la vergüenza.

Law sonrió con satisfacción por eso y su cadera se sincronizó con el ritmo de la felación, así que embistió, con su cuerpo nadando en la sensualidad, por la inundación que el mar en la boca de Zoro le ocasionaba.

Y, el orgasmo llegó como el agua en el desierto, pero con feroces corrientes eléctricas en todas las células del pelinegro; desde su columna, acumulándose en su pelvis para salir en una eyaculación contra la boca del de cabello verde. Quién no se sacó nada, al contrario, sin importar el sabor, sin importar nada, se tragó lo que recibió.

Empero, solo duró unos segundos así, porque con el pantalón palpitante, y la impaciencia del deseo, Roronoa se incorporó para salir del baño e invadir el ajeno, con un Law jadeando, aún excitado, y que lo miró con desdén.

—Qué daño a tu imagen sería, ver que el serio y centrado jefe de policía pierde el juicio por una verga —bufó.

— ¿Y qué no está así, el reconocido doctorcito del país? —a Zoro le valió un pepino el insulto inmerso en esa oración, estaba tan caliente, tan ferozmente caliente, como un maldito tigre a punto de comer.

Cerró la puerta de ese baño y se abalanzó contra el pelinegro, besándolo sin ningún tipo de control, adentrando su lengua territorialmente. Que no por eso, Law no le dio guerra, metiendo su lengua también, envolviendo la ajena, en un húmedo y viril beso tan erótico que la erección de Zoro palpitó, y el pene ajeno, no quiso hacer más pausa para despertar.

Como una colisión imposible de evitar, las manos de los dos empezaron a desaparecer la estorbosa ropa inferior; los pantalones debían por lo menos dejar de estorbar, ya que no podían desnudarse completamente por el lugar en que estaban.

Zoro recorrió el torso ajeno, perdiéndose entre los pectorales y abdominales del pelinegro —llenos de tatuajes—, rasguñando ligeramente, igual que en la espalda, reconociendo todo ese sensual y masculino cuerpo con impaciencia, con una pasión tan grande como el universo.

Pese a la falta de aliento, las bocas de ambos no se despegaban, solo hacían breves pausas para succionarse sus lenguas, jadear, gemir, o mirarse como animales en plena primavera.

Law no se quedó atrás. Él apretó los pezones del de cabello verde, causando un jadeo en él, e invadió cada zona de su torso como si fuera un ladrón saqueando algo muy valioso. En respuesta, el otro muchacho deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello del pelinegro, para poder besarle ahí, morderle, succionarle sin preocupación, de la misma manera que sus manos fueron a apretujarle el trasero sin piedad.

Empujó a Law contra la pared, sin darle ningún tiempo a actuar o cambiar los papeles —porque era fácil darse cuenta que eran como un tigre y una pantera peleando por el territorio—, le bajó el pantalón por completo, siseando por el apretón violento que el doctor le dio en su trasero también desnudo.

La fuerza del pelinegro igualmente se hizo presente, frotando ambos penes sin control, también empujando al de cabello verde para evitar verse sometido. Sin embargo, Zoro le sujetó la barbilla para volver a besarlo y entre esos obscenos ósculos, dijo:

—No, ésta vez no escaparás.

Aunque Law se estremeció con plena excitación, con una delicia tan erótica por la voz de deseo de Roronoa, le mordió el labio con tanta fuerza, que lo enrojeció.

—Tú no me das órdenes.

—No lo hago, al contrario, te devuelvo lo que me has dado —aclaró Zoro con una sonrisa victoriosa, pese a que ni siquiera sabía si había ganado.

Law soltó una mezcla de gruñido con un gemido al sentir la exquisita fricción de ambos penes tan armoniosamente, a la vez que los dedos toscos de Zoro rozaron su entrada. Lo empujó, sujetándole de la cadera y enterrándole las uñas en esa zona.

Dado que el cubículo de baño era pequeño, cambiar la balanza de control no era tan difícil —no cuando se acorralaban contra la pared—, sin embargo, Roronoa decidió sentarse en el inodoro y jaló al pelinegro para que se sentara sobre su erección.

—Angh… —los ojos grises de Law hervían como la lumbre, donde el metal se forma en espada, estaba envuelto en la lujuria, en el deseo que le penetraba cada poro. Sobre todo, porque ese hombre de cabello verde lo estaba volviendo loco en cada roce, en cada manoseo.

No pudo negar que sentir la erección de Zoro contra sus nalgas le hizo gemir, le hizo desearlo adentro. Porque desde antes había querido poseer a ese tosco muchacho de cabello verde, desde que por accidente lo observaba al compartir departamentos tan cerca.

Desde antes se había dado cuenta que tenía un cuerpo que quería probar sin detenerse.

—Eres un maldito tramposo, Zoro-ya… —la lucha que aparentaba con sus miradas fulminantes terminaba desmentida por el movimiento de su cadera contra ese falo erecto.

—Tú fuiste quién salió corriendo al verse descubierto, idiota —contestó, deleitándose en jugar con todo el cuerpo que tenía al alcance del pelinegro. Regresó a comerle la boca, tan sensualmente, que la resistencia de ambos se derritió como el fuego expuesto al hielo, y ninguno decidió cambiar de lugar.

A la mierda, no importaba cómo, pero quería sentir, quería tocar, quería devorar de una manera u otra al policía de cicatriz en el ojo.

No había molestia en ser versátil, probablemente a Law ya le tocaría regresarle a Roronoa lo que se metería ahora. De modo que, sin esperar más, la preparación empezó con un jugueteo de dedos en el orificio oculto en esos carnosos glúteos que el trabajado cuerpo ajeno tenía.

Las uñas de Trafalgar se enterraban en los hombros contrarios, soltando ahí la parte de incomodidad en su ano, pero que poco a poco, entre la masturbación que recibía y los besos, mordidas, succiones, miradas, su cuerpo se acostumbró.

En parte agradeció la consideración del otro, pero la impaciencia lo estaba ahogando. Con un gruñido, apartó la mano de Zoro, siendo ahora quién tomaba el control; porque si se iba a dejar penetrar, sería a su manera. Agarró al otro de la mandíbula y lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, que no por eso perdía la seducción y lujuria.

Ambos se miraron, y en el momento exacto que Law se autopenetró, Roronoa le sujetó de la cadera.

Y el baile inició.

Serpenteante, belicoso, sensual, erótico, así eran las embestidas que inundaban el cuerpo de Law, que como solo un hombre podría hacerlo, movía su cuerpo para recibirlas sin problema alguno, sentándose en ese cetro de lujuria. Los toscos agarres entre los dos los mantenían con sus bocas unidas, mojadas, ahogando sus gemidos.

El chapoteo no se hizo esperar y las uñas de Zoro se ciñeron contra los glúteos de Law, aumentando la velocidad con ferocidad. Éste último se aferró del cabello contrario, abrazándolo contra su pecho para buscar sostenerse de alguna manera, recibiendo una mordida en un pezón —pese a que tenía la playera puesta—, que motivó a que un sonoro gemido adornara su garganta.

—Diablos… Mierda… —Law habló acelerado, con todos sus sentidos pulsando, al límite— Maldito…, Zoro-ya…

—No me iba a quedar… sin esto…, carajo… —alzó su mirada, y pese a tener un solo ojo, su penetrante mirada hizo a Law morderse el labio por el placer, y sentirse orgulloso.

—Lo sé… Ngh… —sonrió, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido por el placer que recibía desde la zona inferior, que se expandía con fiereza por cada parte de su cuerpo, consumiéndolo sin temor.

Law sabía que Zoro quería poseerlo así. Si no, ¿por qué siempre llegaba a ese lugar? Sí, estaba enterado que bien podía deberse a que igual y no sabía que era él, pues no daba pistas que lo era. Todo quedó claro, cuando luego de su ausencia, se mantuvo observando las acciones del otro, dándose cuenta entonces que sí, que era por él.

Y, sumada la felación tan exquisita, era obvio que no se negaría o seguiría al margen. Simplemente necesitaba saber si Roronoa lo deseaba de la misma manera en que él.

Fue como si Zoro adivinara los pensamientos de Law, que si bien estaban nebulosos por las sensaciones tan extraordinarias que lo invadían —Zoro estaba igual—, con el brillo de orgullo, fue fácil notarlo. O quizá, solo porque se trataba del doctor es que podía hacerlo.

—Desgraciado… Mgh… —jaló del cuello de la camisa al otro, que estaba acelerándose cada vez, y la dureza de sus embestidas fue tan directa, y salvaje, que removió en placer la próstata ajena.

Las paredes de esa cavidad se apretaron en respuesta, y entonces, el orgasmo los alcanzó a ambos.

Zoro logró sacar a tiempo su miembro, liberando su eyaculación entre los glúteos de Law —estaba seguro que si no lo hacía, el otro se enojaría, y quiso darle el gusto, no se trataba de molestarse, sino de gozar—, mientras que entre los torsos de los dos hombres, Law liberaba la suya.

Se quedaron un momento así, recuperando su respiración, mientras que sus cuerpos brillaban por el sudor, desprendiendo el olor a sexo sin vergüenza alguna.

—No he acabado contigo —mencionó Zoro, como si nada, dejando que el pelinegro se incorporara.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? —aún agitado, Law usó el papel de baño de ese lugar, para limpiarse con dignidad su trasero.

—Porque no me molesta volvértela a chupar para convencerte —Zoro contestó sin titubear, mientras se levantaba para acomodarse sus pantalones, luego de haberse limpiado igualmente.

Law sonrió ladino, complacido, con ese toque cínico que lo caracterizaba.

—Entonces, no te molestará que dejes de usar éste lugar, Zoro-ya.

—En absoluto —se mantuvo mirándolo con firmeza, con Law estando frente a frente—. Solo una cosa más, ¿cómo sabías que era yo?

Trafalgar debió suponer que Roronoa no era un idiota, pese a la fachada de troglodita que podía tener ante su simpleza y tosquedad. Porque sí, para éste último no fue tan difícil entender que Law sabía que era él quien estaba en ese baño, de no ser así, ¿por qué huiría, desapareciendo de su vista?

Quizá solo era mera coincidencia, pero lo reafirmó por la manera en que lo enfrentó al regresar, donde daba a pauta a que seguirían _jugando_.

Law se acercó hasta él, pegando ligeramente sus labios contra la oreja, burlón —hasta ese momento, Zoro se dio cuenta de que Law era más alto que él por uno centímetros—, para responder.

—Qué bonitos zapatos tienes, Zoro-ya.

* * *

 _ **¡Y eso ha sido todo! :3**_

 _ **Creo que el final da a entender cómo el señorito Law reconoció a Zoro xD, sino, pues díganme y les explico(?).**_

 _ **Les confieso que para éste reto tenía pensado hacer un short fic, lo hice, pero como continuo sin internet, preferí mejor dejarles un one-shot, para no tenerlos esperando con los demás capítulos. Sin embargo, cuando retorne mi conexión, ya tendrá la otra historia por aquí uvu.**_

 _ **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, ¡no duden en dejarme sus comentarios! Los amo.**_


End file.
